The Girl With the Knives
by GlutenFreeWaffles
Summary: Clove never wanted to go to the Hunger Games. But if going to the Hunger Games meant she could save her family, Clove was willing to walk into the arena with her head held high. This story examines a version of the Hunger Games following Clove and how she came to volunteer for the games. As it turns out Katniss wasn't the only one protecting a sister. AU where Clove wins the games.


_AN: Hi everyone! This is my version of a possible backstory for Clove. It's also very AU, because I'll be changing the events of the Hunger Games, slightly. I don't want to change too much, but I would like to tell a version of the story that is centered around Clove. I hope you all enjoy it. Please excuse any glaring comma splices, they are my greatest weakness. _

_Disclaimer: I own none of the Hunger Games series or anything remotely close to that wonderful masterpiece. _

**11 years earlier…**

Clove sat on the front step of the house. Her mom had yelled at her to get out of the house and when Clove had refused, her mother had thrown a vase at the wall just above her head. Not wanting to have anything else thrown at her, Clove had grabbed her jacket and had headed to sit on the front stoop. It was snowing in District Two. It was uncommon for there to be snow this late in the winter, but that didn't stop the cold, wet flakes from falling from the sky.

"Clove?" a voice called from the gate in front of the house. Clove looked up and saw that it was Dad. He must have just made it home from work. "What are you doing outside? It's freezing out here. Where's Mama?"

"She's inside," Clove said, running to meet her dad. "She told me to come out here. She didn't want me in the house."

"Okay," Dad said, uncertainly. "How about we go in together?"

Dad hoisted Clove up in his arms and held her on his hip. His other hand held his tool belt. When Clove buried her face in his jacket, she could smell the soot of the workshop. It had a sharp, metallic scent to it. But, the smell made Clove feel safe. Dad walked into the house and set his tool belt onto the table next to the door.

"Lola, you in here?" Dad called out Mom's name as he set Clove down and helped her take off her jacket. "Did Mama leave?"

Clove shook her head and reached up her hand to grab her dad's hand. He took her hand and led her through the house. They walked towards the kitchen and Clove was greeted by the scent of something burning. Her dad sped up and let go of her hand. And suddenly, he was running towards the kitchen. Clove followed after him, confused by her dad's actions.

"Clove! Grab the phone!" Dad yelled to her. Clove was confused and was beginning to feel scared.

Clove stepped into the kitchen and saw her mom lying on the floor. Something was sticking out of her arm. It looked like a tube with a needle sticking out of it. Clove had seen something like that at the doctor's office the last time she had gone in. The doctor had told her that it would pinch a little bit but that it wouldn't hurt too bad.

"Clove! Go grab the phone! Now!" Dad yelled again.

Clove walked back into the living room and grabbed the phone from the side table. Then, she brought it back to Dad. He took it and started dialling frantically. Meanwhile, Clove looked at her mom. It looked like Mama was taking a nap. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. But, there was blood on her forehead, like she had hit it on something.

"Hello?" Dad asked into the phone. "Yes, this is Brett Simmons. My wife is having an overdose. I need emergency medical officials to my residence, as soon as possible."

Looking at the tube with the needle sticking out of her mom's arm, Clove wondered if Mama had gotten it from the doctor. Why wouldn't the doctor just give Mama the shot during her appointment? Why did she still need it? Clove reached out, wanting to touch the tube. She had seen how the doctor had pulled it out of her arm. Mama must have forgotten to pull it out of her arm.

"No! Clove stop!" Dad shouted at Clove, just as her fingers touched the tube. "Don't touch that!"

"Why not?" Clove asked, her fingers still on the tube.

"It's dangerous," Dad responded, grabbing Clove's arm and dragging her away from her mom. "Clove, I need you to go grab your jacket. We're going to have to go to the hospital with Mama."

"I don't want to go anywhere," Clove said. "Can't we go tomorrow?"

"No, Clove, we have to go tonight," Dad said. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but Mama needs help. The hospital is sending an ambulance to pick her up. We'll be able to hear the sirens soon."

Clove nodded and walked out into the living room to go find her jacket. As she struggled to put it on, she saw the flashing lights of the ambulance through the front windows.


End file.
